polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Conch Republicball
|nativename = República de la Conchabola|reality = Micronation of USAball|government = Republic|language = English Spanish|capital = Key Westball (himself)|friends = Sealandball Swedenball Switzerlandball Basqueball USAball Floridaball |enemies = Cubaball |founded = 1982|predecessor = Floridaball, in USAball|image = Conch Republicball.png|food = bread, conch fritters, coconuts, key lime pie|can into space = No|bork = Conch conch|likes = Breading other people|hates = Not having independence, Hurricane Irma, Yellow Fever|personality = Very humorous|intospace = No}}Conch Republicball is a countryball born in 1982 in Key West, Floridaball. History In 1982 USAball set up a roadblock and inspection point on route 1. This was the only road on and off the island, and it was being treated like another country. Key West's complaints to the US went unheard. The mayor decided that if the US was going to treat Key West like another country, it was going to be another country. As a form of protest the mayor and the Council declared Key West's independence on April 23, 1982. In the eyes of the Council, since the U.S. federal government had set up the equivalent of a border station as if they were a foreign nation, they might as well become one. As many of the local citizens were referred to as Conchs, the nation took the name of the Conch Republic. 'Invasion of 1995' On September 20, 1995, it was reported that the 478th Civil Affairs Battalion of the USAR was to conduct a training exercise simulating an invasion of a foreign island. They were to land on Key West and conduct affairs as if the islanders were foreign. However, no one from the 478th notified Conch officials of the exercise. No one knows if this was just a publicity stunt or an actual defense, but the Conchs moblized for "War" (which meant firing water cannons from fireboats and hitting people with stale Cuban bread). The 478th issued an apology the next day, saying that they "in no way meant to challenge or impugn the sovereignty of the Conch Republic". This is taken by the Conchball as an official recognition from the US, and thus he claims to be an actual country. During USAball's shutdown, the Republic sent a flotilla of Conch Navy civilian and fire department boats to Fort Jefferson to reopen it. The action was dubbed a "full scale invasion" by the Conch Republic. 'Recent History ' On January 13th, 2006 the Conchball staged another protest in which they annexed a seven mile bridge off Key West's coast, in response to a wet feet, dry feet incident regarding Cuban Refugees. In another protest, beginning in 2008, the northern keys including Key Largo formed a separation of the Conch Republic known as the Independent Northernmost Territories of the Conch Republic. Proponents claim this separation is a result of disagreements over the definition and use of the term 'Conch Republic'. Family * USAball - Grandfather * Floridaball - Father How to draw Draw Conch Republicball isn't very simple: # Color the basic circle shape of this blue # Draw the symbol of the Conch Republic in the center # Draw three white stars on each side of the symbol # Draw the white script CONCH REPUBLIC over the symbol # Draw the white script "WE SECEEDED WHERE OTHERS FAILED" under the symbol # Draw the white '''script '''1982 on the up-right angle # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Sealand is finally recognised.png UVpjld9.png es:Conchaball pl:Conch Republicball Category:Island Countryball Category:North America Category:America Category:Floridaball Category:USAball Category:Micronationballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball